1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical measurement instrument using a semiconductor light-emitting device, and in particular to a living body measuring instrument using light and a light source operating in a wavelength range from the visible to the infrared used in this device.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Spectroscopy using a light source in a wavelength range from the visible to the infrared is a widely practiced technique, and wavelengths suitable for measuring information pertaining to the living body have been indicated. For example, according to Patent Document 1 (JP-A Hei 2-290534), it is widely known that specific light wavelengths ranging from the visible to the infrared are absorbed by metabolic substrates, and the use of wavelengths of 700 nm to 1300 nm is preferred since their scattering in biological tissues is small and their absorption by water is small.
In Patent Document 1, the light source used to measure deoxy-hemoglobin concentration of blood uses two wavelengths, 760 nm which is a unique absorption wavelength of this substance, and a wavelength near this wavelength (e.g., 800 nm), or three wavelengths including these two wavelengths at which there is a large difference in the absorption coefficient of the substance and an intermediate wavelength.
To measure the concentration of oxy-hemoglobin at the same time as that of deoxy-hemoglobin, a total of four wavelengths, i.e., a unique absorption wavelength at which there is a difference between the two hemoglobins, e.g., 650 nm, a wavelength near this wavelength, an absorption wavelength at which the absorption of the two hemoglobins is the same, e.g., 805 nm, and a wavelength near this wavelength, are used. Patent Document 1 discloses that prior to performing living body light measurement, the shape of the living body must be determined by x-ray CT (computed tomography) or NMR (nuclear magnetic resonance).
Patent Document 2 (JP-A Hei 8-103434) discloses that, in an instrument that measures information in a living body using only light, an information processing method is performed wherein a light source is intensity-modulated at an arbitrary frequency, and a signal from the living body is processed by a lock-in-amplifier or the like and displayed as time series data. It is mentioned that a semiconductor laser diode may also be used as the light source, but no detailed description is given except as regards to wavelength.
When semiconductor lasers are used as plural light sources having different oscillation wavelengths for these measurements, the devices in a commercial can-package are used alongside each other. In semiconductor laser devices of the conventional art, there is usually a semiconductor laser of one wavelength in one can-package.
As an exception, Patent Document 3 (JP-A Hei 11-186651) discloses semiconductor lasers having two wavelengths, i.e., 780 nm for CD read and 650 nm for DVD read/write used in optical disk record regeneration devices installed on a sub-mount in one can-package, which is commercially available. Further, Patent Document 4 (JP-A 2001-230502) discloses a technology wherein semiconductor lasers having three wavelengths, i.e., a wavelength of 405 nm for Blu-Ray or HD-DVD record regeneration in addition to the first two wavelengths, are simultaneously housed in one can package. These semiconductor lasers having plural wavelengths are not made to oscillate simultaneously due to their different applications.
Patent Document 5 (JP-A 2006-186243) discloses a light source wherein semiconductor lasers having three wavelengths are disposed in proximity to each other in one package. These three wavelengths correspond for example to red, green and blue for display applications. By using a can-package housing semiconductor lasers having plural wavelengths, devices that contain this light source can be made more compact.
The semiconductor lasers used as a light sources in measurement instruments, optical disk record regeneration devices and displays, must be detected an optical output, and provided with an electrical feedback circuit to stabilize the optical output. The optical output detection method may be for example a front monitor method which is frequently used in optical disk record regeneration devices (Patent Document 6 (JP-A 2004-207420)), or a rear monitor method used with semiconductor lasers for commercial products (Non-patent Document 1 (Ryoichi Ito, Michio Nakamura, Semiconductor Lasers [Fundamentals and Application], Baifukan, (1989), p.236)).
Since, in the former front monitor method, the semiconductor lasers having plural wavelengths are not often driven simultaneously, it there is usually one optical output power monitoring device, and in Patent Document 6, a device is disclosed wherein plural lasers are operated on a time-sharing basis, and an optical output power is detected in synchronism with their operation interval.
In the latter rear monitor method, as described in Patent Document 7 (JP-A Hei 9-164722), there is a printing device having a light intensity corrector that uses one optical output power monitoring device for the light from plural light-emitting points. Since these beam-emitting elements are used for printing applications, they use an identical wavelength at which the photoreceptor that detects the light has a good sensitivity, and they are not made to emit light simultaneously.
In the wavelength range of 700 nm-1300 nm which is described as preferable in Patent Document 1, since it is difficult to improve the characteristics and reliability of semiconductor lasers oscillating at a wavelength of 700 nm to 760 nm, there are very few of them on the market. The active layer material may be obtained by increasing the Al proportion of AlGaAs, by making GaInP highly strained, or by adding As to GaInP. According to Non-patent Document 2 (IEEE Journal of Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol.5, No.3, p.785-791 (1999)), when the quantum well layer is InGaAsP (strain 1.6%), a wavelength of 730 nm is obtained, but the strain is large and these lasers are not reliable. Also, in Patent Document 8 (JP-A Hei 9-307183), there is a numerical limitation of y≦0.15 in an In1-xGaxAsyP1-y quantum well layer, and the wavelength is 635 nm which is not contained within the wavelength range of the present invention.